A Golden Amulet
''This story was made by Gizmo-Faolan and Animalpup and is NOT to be trifled with. '' I DO NOT own Huckleberry, Animalpup does. Summary When Huckleberry sees a shooting star fall on Jake's Mountain, she found out that the pup in her dreams had arrived, that the spirit wolf had told her about. The pup, introducing himself as Faxon, told her about why he was there and how he needed help finding this golden amulet. This story is put at Huckleberry and Faxon's point of views. Gizmo-Faolan Speaks for Faxon and Animalpup speaks for Huckleberry. Characters Major Characters Faxon Huckleberry Minor Characters The Paw Patrol Jake (mentioned) Ebilisk the Dragon Chap.1 A shooting star Huckleberry's P.O.V. I woke in a cold sweat. That dream just kept coming. The spirit wolf said that a hero was coming to save the universe, but I don't understand how. Maybe I'll just take a walk. Man, I'm tired this late, but when you have dreams this vivid, you know you need to take a breath of fresh air. I stepped out of my cabin and started walking. I wish that this feeling about my dream would just go away. The spirit wolf told me he would fall from the sky, searching for the golden amulet but I don't--- Wait, is that what I think it is? Huckleberry: Oh... my.... Looks like the spirit wolf was right. It's a shooting star. Faxon's P.O.V When I woke up I was falling. No warning, no portal opening, just falling. I was falling so fast that I think to anyone else I would have looked like a shooting star. I saw a distant figure watching me. I wonder if that was Huckleberry, Andres, Socket or Elm. Guess when I land I'll find out. Wait land... Faxon: AUGHHHH BOOM! I landed face first in the snow. I groaned in pain, That hurt. Luckily I survived. I saw a figure running to me shouting, but I couldn't hear her, Huh that was weird, I could hear my groan, but when I tried to stand up, I stumbled and fell. The last things I heard were, "I'll help you" before I blacked out. Chap.2 They meet Huckleberry's P.O.V. I immediately carefully picked up the hero the spirit wolf had told me about in my dreams and rushed the hero back to my log cabin. I carefully sent him down near my fireplace. Then I made sure there were fresh logs burning in the fireplace before I got to work. I checked him for injuries. There was no way anybody was going to survive a humongous fall like he did without suffering any injuries unless you were a god or something. I checked him over and wrapped his injuries. Then I covered him with a spare blanket that was near the fireplace on a blanket rack. When I was done I hopped up in my big fluffy red chair that was in the corner. Huckleberry: (Whispering) Now it's time for the patience game. Faxon's P.O.V. When I woke, I don't know how long I had been asleep. It seemed like I was in a cabin. My protector, the spirit wolf Cobalium, told me that I was in Huckleberry's world. I think I was in her cabin. It hurt to move, so when I stood up I winced in pain. ???: You should rest. I whipped around seeing her, Huckleberry. Faxon: Huckleberry... That's you right? Huckleberry: Yes, but how do you know my name? Faxon: Does a spirit wolf make any sense? Huckleberry: Yes actually, it does. I then realized that Cobalium must have told her about me. Maybe not my name, but a falling hero sounds about right. I wonder if I should tell her why I'm here, I guess I should start out simple. Faxon: I'm Faxon, I winced when I stood up again, Man, I should be more careful... Huckleberry: Even though you already know, I'm Huckleberry. Also, you need rest. She was right, I was aching all over. Also, I was kind of hungry... Faxon: soooo... You got anything to eat? Huckleberry: Yeah come on I had this weird suspicion that I was in Adventure bay, but I better see for myself. Chap.3 Mission Time Huckleberry's P.O.V. The truth is I never would believe something like this would happen like this to me. I'm just a somewhat ordinary pup. We headed down Jake's Mountain towards Adventure Bay hometown of the PAW Patrol, the protectors, and helpers of this fine town. It took a while but we finally got down the mountain and got in town. Then to Mr. Porter's restaurant. Huckleberry: Here we are Adventure Bay! Faxon's P.O.V. When I found out I was in adventure bay, I was somewhat surprised. That nagging feeling had grown stronger before Huckleberry announced, but I had still pushed it away. I was still starving, But I was very surprised when we went into the restaurant. Mr.Porter: Good morning Huckleberry, I just opened the restaurant Huckleberry: Good morning! Mr.Porter: And good morning to you too, Faxon! Faxon: Morning Mr. Po- I stopped in shock, how could Mr. Porter in this universe know me? Huckleberry wore the same expression. I finished my sentence and we sat outside waiting for the pizza we ordered. Huckleberry: How could Mr.Porter know who you are? Faxon: Maybe it's like we rewrote reality and I'm apart of it... Huckleberry: so when you leave... Faxon: It returns to normal! Mr.Porter came with the pizza. I winced again, the pain feeling fresh. I realized that my paws and a leg were bandaged up, and thought about Huckleberry. She must be the key to finding the golden amulet... and she's so nice. She didn't just leave me unconscious alone. Huckleberry: What are you thinking about? I noticed I'd been zoned out. I admit it's hard to believe that I'm still here. I might as well thank her Faxon: Thanks for wrapping me in those bandages when I... What's the word... fell. Huckleberry: No problem. I heard a beep and the voice of a familiar person was heard Ryder: Pups to the Lookout! Faxon: We gotta go! Huckleberry: I'll show you the way! We ran to the lookout. As normal Marshall bumped into everyone and when Ryder talked to us, I was devastated. Ryder: Pups we got a mission. A special delivery has crashed on the outskirts of town. Chap.4 The Mission Starts Huckleberry's P.O.V. I went up with up with them as Ryder called on Rocky, Chase, Marshall, and Rubble as I stayed with Faxon. I laid down as they deployed and took out one of my snacks out of my pack since we didn't get to eat our pizza. I didn't want IT to happen again. I also needed to keep my mind calm a little. Once they got there I started watching them pull out and fix the delivery vehicle. Marshall was checking over the driver and the passenger to make sure the crash didn't injure them. Faxon's P.O.V. ''' When I wasn't chosen for the mission, I found that this was the perfect time to tell her, The whole truth. Faxon: Huckleberry, its time I completely explain to you why I'm here My Heart was pumping when she said I should go on. I hope that she can handle it... Faxon: Well, I'm a normal dog, or I guess I'm a half wolf. And I was completely normal until one day in my universe, I was at full strength within, And summoned that spirit wolf you saw. He jumped into me causing me to go into a different dimension, I had three trials, one to increase my speed, one to increase my power and one to see if I was a true pup. Right before the last one I had to battle An evil wolf named Sonma, he's an evil double of me. I used my powers- Huckleberry: Wait... You have powers? Faxon: *he holds a ball of electricity in his paw* Yeah. *Put's the energy ball away* Anyway, I lost him and I was in a different universe. I fought him again in that universe and then went back for the final trial. When I completed it, I regained consciousness and left my world in search of a Golden Amulet Huckleberry twitched at the mention of the Golden Amulet, maybe she has some special unknown power and can track it. I heard a rumble and whipped around wincing again, the pain still feeling new. Marshall: All the people were okay in the truc- whoa! Faxon, What happened to you? Some pups were questioning my bandages, some questioning Huckleberry presence, so I reacted appropriately, Three cheers for me reacting appropriately. Faxon: I got hurt going to Jake's Mountain and Huckleberry helped me back. Everyone seemed to agree that this was appropriate, and when we were left alone Huckleberry whispered in my ear. Huckleberry: *whispering* Let's go find that golden amulet! Chap.5 To find a Golden Amulet... '''Huckleberry's P.O.V. We started down the elevator of the Lookout and got outside. To tell the truth ever since I had that dream and Faxon came I felt different. Not like I was going to a have a blood sugar episode, different like something changed inside me while Faxon was here different. When we got outside I looked around at the surrounding Adventure Bay and the bay. I felt something inside me and started to follow it like an animal following its instincts. Huckleberry: Faxon, I think I know how to find where that golden amulet of yours is. Faxon: Okay, lead the way. And with that, I started following that power across the bridge and into Adventure Bay. Faxon's P.O.V. I followed Huckleberry over the bridge, past the town, and back to Jake's Mountain, My nose twitching. I was wondering where we were going when a feather landed on my nose. Stupid feather allergies. ''I blew the feather off my nose when Huckleberry started walking towards a cave. That was weird, That cave wasn't there before. once we walked in I sneezed, causing the wall of snow behind us to fall. Torches blazed inside the cave and we couldn't go out the way we came in. Faxon: Stupid feather allergies, now the only way to go is forward... Chap.6 Inside the cave '''Huckleberry's P.O.V.' When we got inside that cave and the snow covered the entrance. I actually got a bit scared, but the power kept guiding me. I took a deep breath in to calm myself down and believe in myself again as my goggles adjusted to the light of the torches. Huckleberry: Don't worry about anything else. The power will guide me no matter what. I didn't care if I said that out loud so Faxon could here me. Talking to myself actually helped no matter what people say I'm autistic after all. With that, I started walking through that cave following the power guiding me. Faxon's P.O.V. Faxon: Well, I think you should take a break. Huckleberry had been leading the way for hours and she seemed pretty exhausted. When we stopped she collapsed. I looked on my back and realized I had a pack on my back. I silently thanked God and covered Huckleberry in a blanket. I took some food and water out of the pack and left it beside her. I then took out a blanket and rested it beside me, and tried to get comfortable. This is my fault... Huckleberry could be at home safe and I.... I shouldn't think like this. Huckleberry is here to guide me. and I know I can trust her. ''Tears welled up in my eyes and one tear dropped from my eye as I heard a thunderbolt in the sky and drifted off to sleep, only saying one last sentence. Faxon: I promise that I'll bring you home safe Huckleberry... I promise.... Chapter.7 A dream filled sleep. '''Huckleberry's P.O.V.' The second Faxon said to take a break my legs gave way and I collapsed instantly. I was so tired I didn't have any moments replenish my energy or thirst I immediately fell into slumber. You know dreams are bizarre from time to time well when I'm tired they get even more bizarre but I enjoy them unless there are nightmares. Trust me I stayed in that slumber for hours. In those dreams, it was mainly about my friends in and around Adventure Bay and the good times and things I had done with them or just on my own. Then a little part about Faxon and the things he told me about earlier. Then the last was about a big battle in Adventure Bay but I couldn't tell who was fighting it out. I guess my imagination just wanted to be crazy about this one. Faxon's P.O.V. In my dream, Huckleberry and I were running. There was an amulet around my neck and we were running. "Keep going!" she cried. "Were almost there!" There was an explosion and we were launched forward. I laid on the floor unconscious. Huckleberry stood over me, a look of determination in her eye. A shield surrounded her and we were engulfed by flames. she was protecting me. and then the shield shattered... Faxon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I laid on the floor, my heart racing. Huckleberry: Are you okay Faxon? She had recovered, eating food and soup beside me. I took a cup of soup myself and calmed my pounding heart. Huckleberry was alive, and we weren't in flames. Reluctantly, I told Huckleberry about my dream, and what happened. When I looked into Huckleberry's eyes, I flinched back, static bouncing on my fur. She was trying to mask it but I saw fear. Pure fear. Chapter.8 Fearbound Huckleberry's P.O.V. That description of Faxon's dream made my fur stand on end. Fear taking over every inch of my body. I felt like I was a little pup again in a very dark room and things of the night and my imagination coming to harm me. Don't laugh but I'm still afraid dark. I whimpered and covered my paws over my eyes. Faxon's P.O.V. I felt terrible as Huckleberry whimpered. I'd had my share of frights, but the only reason she was scared was because of my stupid dream. To be honest, I was really afraid for Huckleberry. I could still feel the flames rolling over us. What could produce a fire that big? Huckleberry stood up and we put our possessions in our bags. She led the way as I pondered what our upcoming fate may be. Little did I know, but unconsciously I sensed a test coming. Then a burst of light lit the cave. Chapter.9 Fiery trials Huckleberry's P.O.V. We kept on going and the light that lit the cave came. I kept going on and looked around to see what made that light. My question was answered there was a dragon in the very back of the cave. I gasped and my jaw dropped down. Faxon's P.O.V. Normally when one sees a dragon they would run away screaming. I, on the other hand, calmly walked towards it and touch its jaw. The Majestic creature rumbled and I slowly backed away to my previous spot. Dragon: Hello Faxon, Son of Wolfgang and Amalia, New wolf protector, wielder of lightning. So very few choose lightning. Hello, Huckleberry, Daughter of Denny and Danni. An Aviation Dog who mainly uses her skills to protect and help animals. Who also helps others with their problems. Now, I could see the power inside burning, and there was a twinkle of amusement in his eye. Dragon: I am Ebilisk the protector of the amulet and this is a trial only Huckleberry can help you complete, you must find the amulet in this cave (Faxon: which was massive by the way, thanks for asking) And get out before I burn you, now BEGIN! "oh" ''I thought with dread filling my stomach "''so that's what was amusing." Chapter.10 The Trial Begins Huckleberry's P.O.V. The second Ebilisk said that I immediately grabbed Faxon's paw and started looking for the amulet in the massive cave trusting my instincts. The fire and Ebilisk were really good motivators. To tell the truth, I was scared again. I wasn't used to situations like this, neither with the Animal Guard nor at the hospital. But I kept going with Faxon something driving me forward. "It's here somewhere." I kept mumbling to myself several times trying to look for it. Faxon's P.O.V. I was panicking. I was all so tense I coulda powered half of adventure bay. My dream couldn't, No, It wouldn't come true. Could it? Huckleberry: I can feel it, in a crystal. Maybe that one on the highest point in the cave. Huckleberry looked me in the eye, and it was her turn to flinch. She clearly saw what was inside of me. Fear that I would lose her, but deeper still was something I've only felt once. True. Pure. Terror. Chapter.11 The Shattered Crystal Huckleberry's P.O.V. I looked up at the crystal and then Faxon. I knew we didn't have much time but I could tell what he felt. Being a trained therapy dog and a good friend as well. Huckleberry: Faxon, I know how you feel but you are stronger than this. I know you are. Dig deep and conquer that terror. I went and cuddled him hoping that helped him. Faxon's P.O.V. That made me feel better. So we headed to the crystal and climbed to the top with good time. We had about one minute left. Time was running out. Huckleberry jumped up to a very high height, and then punched the crystal. It shattered. There were rainbow and insane colours. And all of the colour went into Huckleberry. Ebilisk: Well done. Sadly you must burn. If I were you I would run. Chapter.12 The True Test Huckleberry's P.O.V. Faxon and I instantly began running again. Something in the back of my mind tugging at my thoughts like something big was about to happen in the next few seconds whatever it was it wasn't going to stop me. Huckleberry: I hope we can make it in time. Faxon's P.O.V. Huckleberry and I were running. The amulet was around my neck and we were running. "Keep going!" she cried. "Were almost there!" I can't believe it came true... There was an explosion and we were launched forward. I laid on the floor unconscious. Huckleberry stood over me, a look of determination in her eye. A shield surrounded her and we were engulfed by flames. she was protecting me. and then the shield shattered... I opened my eyes to darkness, Huckleberry beside me, as we sank into the depths. I pushed Huckleberry upwards, and she went towards the light, and I fell further into the darkness My final thoughts were: I will protect her. This is my purpose. Chapter.13 Huckleberry's True Power Huckleberry's P.O.V. Huckleberry: Faxon! No! I cried out like my early Power Rangers phases I cared about my friends a lot and I mean a lot. I immediately ran to him. I put my paw on Faxon's back. My voice breaking up and cracking. Huckleberry: Faxon... You.. We can't give up now.. Please come back to me, please... Faxon's P.O.V. Am.. I Dead? It's so dark! AHHHH! THE LIGHT IS BLINDING! Faxon:it was an out of body experience near death. Faxon: Huckleberry was crying. Ebilisk caught up with her. Then... Pure Rage. Faxon:Huckleberry's light blinded me but I could feel her anger. She clearly thought I was dead. Faxon: Then she punched Ebilisk in the nose, sending him flying. Faxon:but it wasn't Enough. Faxon: Releasing so much power caused her to faint beside me. Faxon: Then I was plunged back to the darkness. NO! NO YET. I CAN'T SHE NEEDS ME! A Light erupted from Faxon and Ebilisk soon learned that he wasn't ready for death. Chapter.14 Revival Huckleberry’s P.O.V. Despite all that happened rage was still flowing throughout my body. I said this earlier I care about my friends and if you mess with me or my friends you are going to release the beast. Once I saw some of the light coming out of Faxon I knew he wasn’t giving up which sent relief throughout my body like someone had lifted a heavy object off my back and shoulders. I smiled as Ebilisk approached Faxon. Huckleberry: I’m glad to have you as a friend as interesting as you, Faxon. Faxon’s P.O.V.